NAVIDAD-ES AMOR
by EAGLE QUEEN
Summary: COLECCIÓN DE ONE SHOTS ROMÁNTICOS Y NAVIDEÑOS DE EAGLE QUEEN PARA TODOS USTEDES. ¡FELICES FIESTAS MIS FANFIKEROS! ADVERTENCIA:LEMON - NO FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **AMOR QUE SANA.**

 ** _SHAINA X MILO_**

 **FLASBACK**

La habitación a media luz dejaba entrever una silueta femenina recostada sobre la cama, Milo de escorpio observaba fascinado la escena recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y es que ella se veía hermosa con sus cabellos verdes alborotados sobre su almohada y los rayos plateados de la luna acariciando su fino rostro de porcelana.

La amazona plateada de ofiuco se acurrucó entre las sabanas y después un poco aturdida se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó el escorpión sonriéndole. –Te traje algunos medicamentos para tu dolor de cabeza y preparé una rica pasta al pesto especialmente hecha para ti- dijo dejando las cosas sobre el buró para sentarse al lado de Shaina.

La amazona de ofiuco enarcó ambas cejas mientras su rostro se tornaba furioso. -¿Qué significa todo esto escorpión?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Significa que me importas Shaina y que quiero cuidar de ti- respondió con naturalidad el caballero del octavo templo.

-¡Eres un imbécil Milo! te dije que no quería sentimientos de por medio. Lo tuyo y lo mío solo es pasional, ¿Entiendes eso?- preguntó mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al escorpión para empujarlo hacia atrás y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el besándolo apasionadamente.

Milo asintió solo bajo el embrujo que le causaba ver fijamente los orbes verdes de Shaina y después como todas las noches la vio marcharse bajo la penumbra. La siguió hasta quedarse sentado en las escalinatas de su majestuoso templo sintiendo como el aire frío rozaba su espalda desnuda y erizaba su cuerpo entero, esa noche a diferencia de las otras tantas que había pasado junto a ella fue la más larga de todas, pues aunque infinidad de mujeres habían desfilado por su cama, ninguna lograba ponerlo tan ardiente como la cobra, esa dosis de veneno que ella le entregaba a diario lo estaba matando lentamente al verse atrapado entre una rara mezcla de pasión y ternura que lo hacían sentir inmortal si tenía a Shaina entre sus brazos.

Entre ellos había surgido un deseo incontrolable que decidieron saciar bajo las reglas de la cobra, con el tiempo el escorpión se dio cuenta de que su peor error había sido dejar que aquello ocurriera así porque entendió que no le era posible estar cerca de ella sin sentir una especie de "sentimiento raro" que le sobresaltaba el corazón y lo hacía sentir un revoloteó incomodó en el estomago cada que la veía. Y como un golpe de suerte una idea llegó a su cabeza iluminando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa, si después de todo Shaina cedía era porque estaría reconociendo el sentimiento que estaba creciendo entre ambos, porque sí, el estaba seguro de que ella sentía ese mismo "sentimiento raro" hacía el.

 **Días después…**

Esa noche todo parecía estar en absoluta calma y oscuridad dentro del octavo templo del zodíaco, Shaina se quitó la máscara para observar mejor el panorama y sintió como alguien llegaba por detrás para taparle los ojos.

-¡Tranquila! No me golpees soy yo- dijo Milo sin quitar sus manos de los ojos de Shaina.

La cobra se tranquilizó al saber que era el e inmediatamente preguntó -¿Qué se supone que haces zoquete?-

-Shhhh, calla- respondió guiándola hasta la entrada de su habitación.

Al estar frente a la puerta le suplicó que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y cuando por fin le indicó que podía abrirlos Shaina se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas encendidas a los costados del mismo, la cama estaba tendida con finas sabanas de seda color blanco y pétalos de rosas esparcidos a sus anchas, sobre el buró reposaban un par de copas de cristal, una botella de champagne y una pequeña charola de fresas bañadas en chocolate y cubiertas con coco, todo aquello parecía ser un hermoso sueño del cual ella no quería despertar…

-Milo, ¿Qué es…?- dijo sin poder terminar pues el escorpión posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlos y después acariciarlos suavemente.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta sentarla sobre la cama, sirvió champagne en las copas y después ambos brindaron, podía sentirse tranquilidad en el ambiente y aunque Shaina tenía sus propias reglas Milo las había roto y había logrado que ella no opusiera resistencia.

Dejaron sus copas sobre el buró y con suma delicadeza la recostó sobre la cama besando cada rincón de su nívea piel como si aquella fuera la primera vez que podía hacerla suya, Shaina gemía suavemente al sentir el cálido aliento de Milo recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel hasta posarse sobre su vientre y bajar peligrosamente hacía su zona más erógena, sintió un leve roce entre su intimidad y la del escorpión que la hizo estremecer de placer para después sentir como su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección al cuerpo del griego que entraba y salía suavemente de ella, el calor de la habitación se intensificaba mientras los segundos pasaban como queriendo devorarse la noche en poco tiempo y dentro de la habitación los dos amantes gemían ante la llegada de un orgasmo inminente.

Milo dejo caer su cuerpo inerte al lado de Shaina mientras que ella acariciaba su rostro y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. El escorpión la abrazó y besó su frente para después quedar profundamente dormidos.

Y fue así como por primera vez Shaina supo lo que era sentirse amada de verdad.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La cobra levantó un fuerte suspiro al recordar la última noche que estuvo junto al caballero dorado de escorpio y es que después de aquello ella abandonó a Milo en el templo del escorpión celestial y evitaba a toda costa tener contacto con él; se reprochaba una y otra vez su cobardía de no darle lugar a Milo para entrar en su corazón, pero sabía que era mejor así, después de todo ya había sufrido mucho por cuestiones de amor.

El tocar de su puerta la hizo salir de todos aquellos sentimientos que la atormentaban en silencio, abrió y no vio a nadie, pero al fijar su mirada en el suelo vio una caja color amarilla con un moño plateado, iba a regresarla como todos los regalos que le había devuelto al escorpión, pero resignada ante lo necio de este la tomó en entre sus manos y se metió a la cabaña.

Se sentó sobre su cama y con una mezcla de curiosidad y emoción comenzó a destaparlo, había una cama de pétalos de rosas rojas encima de la caja y debajo de ella un hermoso vestido negro bordado con pedrería plateada, el escote en forma de V llegaba hasta la cintura y la abertura entre las piernas solo dejaba lo necesario a la imaginación.

Shaina tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo acercó a su olfato para empaparse con el olor de los pétalos de rosa que se habían impregnado en el, recordándole así su última noche junto al escorpión. –Maldito Milo… parece que piensas en todo- lo dejó de lado y vio también una cajita de terciopelo negro que dentro llevaba una cadena y unos aretes de oro blanco en forma de escorpiones que en la punta de la cola tenían rubíes; emocionada ante tanto detalle dejó las cosas sobre la cama y se paró paseándose ansiosamente por toda su cabaña, regresó a la cama y vio con detenimiento que también había una nota, la tomó y la leyó en voz alta.

" _ **Shaina ya no se de que manera demostrarte que mis sentimientos son reales y que no pretendo hacerte ningún daño.**_

 _ **Infinidad de regalos han sido devueltos a mi templo, uno por cada noche que he pasado sin tu cuerpo descansando plácidamente al lado del mío… este será el último regalo que te enviaré y si hoy regresa a mi templo sabré entender que me equivoqué al pensar que tendría alguna posibilidad contigo. Si aceptas, estarás aceptando mi amor puro e incondicional y el firme compromiso de que no te haré daño.**_

 _ **Con amor Milo"**_

Shaina chasqueó la lengua y después metió todas las cosas en su lugar y salió de su cabaña con el regalo en manos, se dirigió a Rodorio a comprar unos víveres y al regresar fue personalmente a dejar el regalo al octavo templo asegurándose de no ser vista por nadie.

Cuando la luna comenzó a imponerse tan majestuosa al sol y las estrellas hicieron su aparición en el firmamento, los caballeros de diferentes rangos y las amazonas se encontraban reunidos en uno de los templos para la esperada cena de navidad a la que habían sido invitados por la reencarnación de la diosa griega, aunque Milo tenía el ánimo por los suelos Camus lo convenció de ir y así fue como ambos entraron al templo ataviados cada uno con su respectivo smoking, mientras Camus optó por uno en color negro, Milo eligió un color gris con camisa blanca y un elegante moño color negro en el cuello que hacía juego con algunos detalles de su atuendo, de pronto Milo giró la cabeza hacía la entrada del templo y vio que Geist entraba acompañada de Shaina, su corazón latió desbocadamente queriendo abandonar su lugar al observar que la amazona de ofiuco llevaba puesto el vestido negro y las joyas que le había mandado como regalo.

-Camus, ¿Viste eso?- preguntó el escorpión alarmado creyendo que aquello era producto de su imaginación.

-Sí, Shaina se ve bien- respondió el galo sin darle mayor importancia a la pregunta de Milo.

-N…o, no es posible- dijo el escorpión.

-Vamos Milo, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó intrigado Camus sin entender que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Ese es el vestido que yo le regale y las joyas también… pero ella devolvió ese regalo a mi templo, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora lo traiga puesto?-

Camus enarcó una ceja pensando en las posibilidades que había de que aquello hubiera ocurrido y después dijo- ¿Y por lo menos abriste el regalo para saber si seguía adentro de la caja?-

-No- respondió Milo sonriendo con nerviosismo. –La verdad no me dieron ganas por que lo vi sellado tal cual yo se lo mande-

-Si serás bruto- bufó Camus dándole un pequeño zape a su amigo.

Shaina se quedó parada buscando con la mirada a Milo y cuando al fin lo vio se acercó poco a poco a el, la mirada de la peliverde parecía desarmar por completo al escorpión que no daba una mirando lo increíblemente seductora que lucía en ese vestido negro, definitivamente el tenía buenos gustos en todo.

-Eres un chico muy malo Milo… ni siquiera abriste mi regalo- dijo Shaina trazando una línea imaginaría con su dedo índice de la frente hasta los labios del escorpión que por instinto cerraba los ojos al sentir el contacto entre su piel y la de Shaina.

-Shaina yo pensé… yo… tu… Camus… digo… te ves hermosa- decía tropezándose con sus propias palabras y es que esa mujer en verdad le fascinaba.

-Aparentemente pensar no es lo tuyo Milo- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente. –Ahora sí, ábrelo- dijo Shaina poniendo el regalo que le había devuelto a Milo entre sus manos.

Cual si fuera un niño pequeño que recibía un regalo por portarse bien, el escorpión lo abrió rápidamente y sacó una cámara fotográfica y un álbum de fotos que en la pasta decía:

" _ **Captura y guarda todos los momentos que tu y yo pasaremos juntos a partir del día de hoy…**_

 _ **Shaina"**_

Al caballero de escorpio se le iluminaron los ojos al leer aquello, pues aunque sabía lo que significaba quería confirmarlo y escucharlo.

-Entonces Shaina, tu… ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí Milo… acepto- respondió ella acercándose más para abrazarlo.

-Feliz navidad- dijo él mientras la soltaba suavemente y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. -Te amo Shaina-

-Feliz navidad Milo… Yo también te amo zoquete- dijo ella levemente sonrojada mientras acercaba sus labios a los del escorpión.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso que no ocultó más los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él pues al fin había comprendido que aquel griego de cabellos azules y mirada penetrante la amaba realmente porque había sanado las heridas de un mal amor y que todo lo malo que había pasado antes de él era solo eso… pasado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **ASÍ ES MIS FANFIKEROS, LLEGAMOS A UNO DE LOS MESES MÁS BONITOS DEL AÑO PARA MI Y LO FESTEJAREMOS CON UNA COLECCIÓN DE ONE SHOTS NAVIDEÑOS ACERCA DE CÓMO LAS AMAZONAS PASARÁN LA NAVIDAD Y PARA IGNAUGURARLO ESCOGÍ A UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS EN EL FANDOM DE SAINT SEIYA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **SI LES GUSTÓ NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARMELO SABER EN LAS REVIEWS Y LOS INBOX, RECUERDEN QUE ESO ES LO QUE HACE POSIBLE ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA!**

 **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL PRÓXIMO ONE SHOOT QUE LLEVARÁ POR NOMBRE "PATINA CONMIGO" Y VIENE PROTAGONIZADO POR JUNE Y ¿?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **PATINA CONMIGO.**

 _ **JUNE X CAMUS**_

El día de navidad había llegado ya y aunque Grecia era un lugar que frecuentemente ardía bajo el sol, ese invierno parecía un regalo de los dioses que por primera vez la nieve tiñera con su color blanco todo el lugar. Los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo lentamente por todo el paisaje solo le recordaban a él… cerró sus ojos y llenó sus pulmones de aire para después soltar un suspiro, sabía que aquel pequeño momento que vivió junto al caballero dorado de acuario solo había sido un impulso que jamás se repetiría y es que después de eso nunca se buscaron.

 **FLASHBACK**

June había decidido salir a patinar esa tarde a la pista de hielo que se encontraba en Rodorio, sentir el frío del hielo le recordaba al caballero de la mirada gélida que en más de una ocasión la había puesto a temblar solo con mirarla.

Rentó unos patines de hielo y para su mala suerte al dirigirse a la pista de hielo, se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba totalmente arruinada debido a las altas temperaturas del sol que se había adueñado de Grecia ese verano, decepcionada caminó sin un rumbo fijo y sumergida en un mar de pensamientos que la llevaban siempre a la misma persona… Camus. De pronto se detuvo bruscamente al darse cuenta que había llegado a un lugar de Rodorio donde había vegetación media y una pequeña laguna con agua tan cristalina que por un instante perdió su mirada ahí, se adentró un poco más fascinada ante tanta belleza paisajística y se agachó a la orilla de la laguna para ver su reflejo cuando de pronto escuchó una voz.

-¿Qué ves?- fue la seca pregunta pronunciada por una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

-Señor Ca- Camus… que… que agradable sorpresa- dijo ella mirando en el reflejo del agua al caballero que se paraba al lado de ella, torpemente se limpió la mano en sus jeans y se puso de pie.

-Solo Camus- dijo él. –¿Es hermoso no?- preguntó Camus con la mirada perdida en el lago.

-Sí. Es muy hermoso y cristalino- dijo ella volteando hacia Camus, fijó su mirada en los patines que cargaba Camus en su mano derecha y preguntó. –Usted… perdón, digo… tu también venías para patinar en Rodorio?-

-Así es June, ¿Tu sabes patinar?- preguntó el galo fingiendo demencia pues desde que un tiempo atrás la vio patinar sobre la pista de Rodorio, el era su más ferviente admirador sentándose tarde a tarde para ver como June se desenvolvía con facilidad en una de las grandes pasiones del francés, el patinaje.

-Sí, patinar es… una forma de distraer mi mente para dejar de pensar en asuntos que me aturden un poco- dijo la rubia sentándose sobre el pasto.

-Y esos asuntos, ¿Te perturban mucho?- preguntó el galo agachándose a la altura de June para escudriñarla con su gélida mirada.

June tartamudeo al ver los ojos de Camus, algo en esa mirada la despojaba de todas las armas que usaba para ocultar los sentimientos que habían nacido al conocer al caballero de acuario. –Yo… y- yo- ssi- si me aturde un poco… mucho en realidad; por eso decidí venir hoy a Rodorio, para patinar y olvidarme un poco de eso- dijo dejando de lado los patines que acababa de rentar.

-Ya veo, y el intenso sol de verano arruinó tus planes- dijo Camus enarcando un ceja y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Sí. Eso parece- respondió ella.

-¿Esos son tus patines?- preguntó el galo señalando los patines que descansaban al lado de la rubia.

-¡Ohhh…no! estos patines los rente hoy. Los patines que solía tener hace mucho que dejaron de venirme, fueron el último regalo que mis padres me dieron- explicó la amazona con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Puedo imaginar que te gustaban mucho- dijo el acuariano volteando el rostro hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba June.

-Claro, de todos los que tuve cuando era pequeña eran mis favoritos. Tenían mucho valor sentimental para mí, aún los recuerdo perfectamente…eran unos risport royal color blanco y mi madre los decoró con pedrería color rosa que se veía divina cuando realizaba giros Layback Spin o alguna de sus variaciones- dijo la rubia suspirando, la nostalgia que emitió hizo sentir a Camus culpable de haberle recordado cosas que por el tono en su voz, aún le dolían.

-Veo que mi curiosidad te ha puesto triste, discúlpame- dijo el galo volteando hacia June. –¿Qué te parece si para olvidarte un poco de las cosas tristes patinas conmigo?- preguntó Camus tratando de levantar los ánimos de June.

-Me encantaría señor Camus… ¡ouch! Perdón, me encantaría Camus, pero aquí no hay ninguna pista de hielo para hacerlo- respondió ella haciendo una pequeña mueca detrás de su máscara plateada.

-¿Quieres ver magia?- preguntó el galo esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras veía como June asentía ante su pregunta. –Solo cierra un momento tus ojos por favor- pidió Camus a la rubia.

June cerró los ojos sintiendo como un cosmos cálido crecía y crecía a su alrededor camuflajeándose a la perfección con lo frío que comenzaba a ponerse el ambiente.

-Listo, puedes abrir tus ojos June- dijo Camus mientras se colocaba los patines.

La amazona de camaleón abrió los ojos y quedó maravillada al ver el lago convertido totalmente en hielo.

-Ven, vamos- dijo Camus mientras se paraba sobre el hielo con los patines puestos y estirando su mano para tomar la de June invitándola a patinar.

La rubia se puso los patines tan rápido como pudo y tomó la mano de Camus para que la ayudara a pararse sobre la improvisada pista de hielo, la mano del caballero de acuario era tan fría como el mismo hielo que se encontraba debajo de sus patines, mientras que la mano de June emanaba una calidez que hizo sonrojar un poco al galo cuando la sintió. Desde su llegada al santuario June había acaparado la total atención del joven francés que aunque no lo admitiera, ella le atraía mucho más de lo que él quería creer.

-Es… es, increíble- dijo ella maravillándose al observar el cristalino lago convertido en hielo. –Te imaginas si nevara aquí en Grecia- preguntó ella.

Camus se acercó a June hasta quedar a escasa distancia de ella. Extendió la palma de la mano de la rubia capturando toda su atención y sobre ella formó una esfera de cosmos color celeste, con su dedo índice y medio la agitó atrayéndola poco a poco hacia arriba hasta que la esfera de cosmos se convirtió en una especie de humo celeste elevándose a lo alto y cuando Camus extendió su mano, el humo se convirtió en pequeños copos de nieve, June extendió sus brazos para sentir la nieve fría sobre ellos y se deslumbró al ver como la nieve caía sin cesar en aquel lugar, palmoteó sonriendo de felicidad ante aquel suceso nunca antes visto en Rodorio.

-Gracias Camus- dijo siendo presa de sus emociones y abalanzándose sobre el galo para abrazarlo efusivamente.

Camus se quedó más helado que la mismísima nieve que caía sobre ellos y correspondió el abrazo mientras su corazón latía sin piedad sobre su pecho, se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la amazona de camaleón y posó su mano a la mitad de la máscara arrancándola sin decir una sola palabra, contemplo la mirada atónita de June mientras él se perdía en el profundo azul de sus ojos que reflejaban amor y deseo, dos sentimientos que no había visto juntos antes, dos sentimientos que provocaron que su frío corazón se derritiera.

Poco a poco acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de la rubia, se posó a escasos centímetros de ellos y miró como la amazona los entreabría para recibir los suyos, sin pensarlo más se aventuró a probar de aquel jugoso néctar que la boca de la amazona plateada le ofrecía, sentía que como nunca antes la piel le quemaba y deseó probar más buscando así con su ávida lengua la lengua de ella que parecía nunca haber sido acariciada de esa manera, June sintió como aquel beso le erizaba la piel de pies a cabeza mientras Camus la tomaba de la cintura para aprisionarla más a su frío cuerpo que parecía enardecerse con el calor que le brindaban los labios de la amazona.

Sutilmente separó sus labios de los de ella y susurró a su oído. –Je t'aime beaucoup ma belle- la voz de Camus y el perfecto acento francés que poseía hicieron sentir a June que si se quedaba ahí por más tiempo perdería algo más que su máscara, aún temerosa de lo que el galo le había hecho sentir, le arrebató la máscara de la mano y patinó a la orilla del lago para ponerse los zapatos y huir del lugar.

Lo último que vio fue como Camus se agachó apuñando la mano donde minutos sostenía su máscara plateada y con ella golpeó el suelo causando grietas al hielo donde permanecía.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Fui una tonta- murmuraba June mientras se abrazaba al sentir la fría nieve que caía esa tarde. Desde esa ocasión Camus se había ido del santuario y ella no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

* * *

Camus regresaba al santuario después de un largo y pesado viaje a Siberia, estaba de vuelta por órdenes de la diosa de la sapiencia reencarnada en el cuerpo de la joven Saori Kido y aunque al llegar a Grecia el clima lo tomó por sorpresa, sin duda alguna esa era solo una de las que ese día le tenía preparadas.

Se encerró en el onceavo templo del zodíaco y caminó de un lado a otro sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de ir a buscarla en ese momento, pero al intentar salir de su templo un recuerdo en especial se apoderó de su mente impidiéndole avanzar hacia su destino, apretó sus puños con fuerza y dio media vuelta para adentrarse a sus aposentos.

* * *

La noche arribó al santuario llevando consigo una tregua entre ella y la caída de nieve, aunque todo el paisaje lucía blanco, los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar durante la mañana, no estaban más durante esa noche y con ello uno a uno los caballeros de todas las ordenes de la diosa Athena hicieron su aparición en el templo acordado para la cena, todos vestían lo mejor que tenían dentro de sus armarios ya que esa navidad celebrarían el cese a las guerras dándoles con ello una nueva esperanza de vida.

Camus se encontraba en una esquina junto a Milo cuando de pronto sintió su cosmos y al voltear hacía la entrada ahí estaba ella parada en el umbral de la puerta, tan despampanante como él la recordaba, el vestido rojo corte de sirena tallaba a la perfección cada una de sus generosas curvas dejando al descubierto sus tersos hombros, el bordado del vestido en color plata combinaba a la perfección con los accesorios del mismo color que resaltaban su blanca piel y el rojo carmesí que llevaba en los labios la hacía lucir tan sensual que Camus no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo del sabor de sus dulces labios.

-Cierra la boca amigo que no estás siendo nada discreto- dijo Milo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Camus que observaba a June totalmente maravillado.

El galo bufó ante el comentario del escorpión y lo ignoró por completo tomando una copa de champagne que uno de los meseros le había ofrecido amablemente.

-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo Camus? Ve con ella, hoy es una buena noche amigo- dijo Milo animando con ello al francés.

Camus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio su copa a Milo quien le sonrió en complicidad bebiendo el último sorbo en la copa de su amigo.

-June, yo iré a buscar a Aioria, debe estar del otro lado- dijo Marín dejando a la rubia sola al ver que el galo se aproximaba.

-Marín, no… ¡espera!- dijo la amazona de camaleón sin poder detener a su amiga.

-Bonsoir - dijo el galo tomando la mano de June para besar suavemente el dorso de esta.

June clavó sus orbes azules sobre el gesto que el acuariano realizaba y después dijo –Camus, necesitamos hablar de lo que ocurrió hace un tiempo-

-Escucha June, no planeó forzar nada…-dijo el caballero de acuario siendo interrumpido por la amazona cuando esta posó repentinamente sus labios sobre los suyos, sintió como el corazón le saltaba sin piedad dentro del pecho y bendijo a los dioses por el momento en que Athena le ordenó regresar al santuario. La abrazó deseando emitirle la felicidad que ella le había dado ante tal sorpresa; se comunicó por medio del cosmos con Milo para pedirle que por favor subiera a su templo por una caja de regalo bastante grande forrada con una envoltura rosa y un moño color plata, el caballero de escorpio subió y bajó del templo de acuario entregándole la caja a Camus.

-Esto es para ti- dijo el extendiendo la enorme caja a las manos de June.

June sonrió dulcemente y abrió el regalo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar dentro de la caja unos patines exactamente iguales a los que sus padres le habían regalado cuando era apenas una niña, al lado de ellos había pedrería en color rosa para decorarlos y debajo de ellos había una nota que decía:

" _ **¿Aceptarías ser la chica que patine este y todos los inviernos que vienen a mi lado?"**_

La rubia se llevó la mano derecha al rostro para taparse la boca y después asentir, aunque después del beso que ella le había dado las cosas entre ellos dos eran evidentes.

-Yo también compré algo para ti. En el fondo sabía que volverías y yo estaría aquí para ti- dijo ella entregándole a Camus una caja mediana forrada en color azul con un moño plateado.

El galo destapó su regalo y sacó de la caja una esfera mediana que dentro de ella tenía una pareja de patinadores sobre una pista de hielo y al agitarla copos de nieve comenzaban a caer alrededor.

-Es magnífico, esto me acaba de recordar a la primera vez que probé tu dulce sabor- dijo el francés acariciando los labios de June con su pulgar derecho sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Ven- dijo ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó intrigado el caballero de acuario.

-A un lugar donde podamos patinar juntos- respondió ella mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos determinación.

Camus hizo una pista de hielo improvisada y cuando ambos se colocaron sus respectivos patines avanzaron hacia el centro de la pista contemplándose perdidos el uno en el otro.

-Feliz navidad Camus- dijo la amazona de camaleón mirando fijamente los orbes azules del galo.

-Feliz navidad June- dijo él mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de la amazona para fundirlos en un tierno beso.

FIN

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO ONE SHOT FANFIKEROS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DE LA PANTALLA. Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A MI MENTORA POR QUE LAS PALABRAS QUE VEN EN FRANCÉS FUERON LOGRADAS POR ELLA. ¡SANBOCHO TU ERES LA LEY!**

 **EL PRÓXIMO ONE SHOT GIRA EN TORNO A GEIST Y LLEVA POR NOMBRE "ROSA SALVAJE" ESPERO QUE NO SE LO PIERDAN.**

 **SI LES GUSTÓ DÉJENMELO SABER EN LAS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR y PONER EN SUS FAVORITOS ESTAS MINI HISTORIAS NAVIDEÑAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

ROSA SALVAJE.

GEIST X AFRODITA

Con gran melancolía se cruzó de brazos y recargó su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta admirando la nieve que caía sobre lo que quedaba de sus hermosos rosales, con la llegada del invierno a Grecia el jardín de rosas de Afrodita se estropeaba día a día, el caer incesante de la nieve hacia que mantener una rosa fuera casi imposible, cuando de pronto giró su cabeza hacía el final de sus rosales y ahí la vio… floreciendo cual si fuera primavera, tan roja y entera que parecía estar desafiando al frío que se había apoderado de la ciudad, maravillado se acercó a ella acariciándola con sumo cuidado, sacó del bolsillo sus tijeras de jardinero para cortar la rosa y al tenerla en su mano, la acercó a su nariz para suspirar inundando sus sentidos de ese suave aroma, cerró los ojos y sonrió al comprender que esa rosa era exactamente como ella… era salvaje y tenía el espíritu indomable, mientras la rosa había sobrevivido a las crudas temporadas de ese invierno, ella había sobrevivido por años exiliada en la isla del espectro.

Con la idea en mente el guardián del doceavo templo del zodiaco se dirigió a la cabaña de Geist, se detuvo un momento para arreglar un poco su sedoso cabello y antes de tocar escuchó como su nombre era mencionado, dubitativo se quedó parado frente a la puerta, mientras dentro de la cabaña la conversación entre dos mujeres seguía.

-No insistas Shaina, yo no le pediré a Afrodita que vaya conmigo a esa ridícula cena de navidad-

-¿Por qué no Geist?, Afro sería el mejor acompañante-

-Pues… ummm, porque iré contigo- dijo la pelinegra mientras palmoteaba pensando que se zafaría fácil de ese asunto.

-Ummm lo siento Geist, pero yo tengo planes diferentes que incluyen a cierto bichejo. Así que conmigo no cuentes- dijo Shaina mientras se barnizaba las uñas con esmalte de brillitos.

-Pufff… se me olvidaba que hoy harás oficial tu noviazgo con el bicho- dijo la amazona de los abismos rodando los ojos.

-Si sigues en ese plan pasarás la noche más larga, amarga y aburrida de tu vida. Además no te hagas, bien que quieres ir con el- dijo Shaina observando de soslayo la reacción de su amiga.

-Pero… y si él no quiere ir conmigo, ¿Qué hago?- preguntó la amazona de los abismos ladeando los labios.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡tonta! Te tengo- dijo la amazona de ofiuco riendo bulliciosamente.

Afrodita sonrío emocionado detrás de la puerta al escuchar eso y dijo –Te equivocas Geist, yo soy el que más quiere ir contigo-

Shaina y Geist se taparon la boca y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que el guardián de piscis había escuchado su conversación. Shaina comprendió que era momento de irse y se paró colocándose su máscara en el acto, mientras tanto Geist le suplicaba con las manos que no se fuera pero la amazona de ofiuco hizo caso omiso a las peticiones de esta.

-Bueno, yo los dejo por que tienen que conversar. ¡Suerte!- dijo Shaina levantándole los pulgares a Geist.

La peliverde abrió la puerta y al ver a Afrodita con la rosa entra sus manos sonrió detrás de su máscara, caminó rápidamente sin decirle palabra alguna al caballero de piscis.

-Pasa- dijo Geist haciendo un ademán con la mano invitando a pasar a su cabaña al guardián de piscis.

-Gracias. Hoy en mi jardín encontré esta rosa, es la única floreciendo en este tiempo…esta rosa es como tú Geist- extendió la rosa hacia la amazona y ella la tomó suavemente, aunque Afrodita no pudiera verlo, ella sonreía sonrojada detrás de su máscara.

-Gracias, Está hermosa- dijo Geist observando sorprendida la belleza y perfección de la rosa con la que el caballero la comparaba.

-Se que no hemos tenido el mejor inicio de todos, es más… ni siquiera sé si hemos tenido un inicio, pero quisiera que esta noche vayas conmigo a la cena de navidad. ¿Aceptas?-

Geist levantó la mirada hacia Afrodita, nunca antes la habían invitado de una manera tan sutil y hasta antes de ese momento no se imaginaba que el guardián del doceavo templo quisiera ir con ella a la cena de navidad, por lo cual no tenía una respuesta convincente.

-Afrodita…yo… Escucha, yo tengo que pensarlo- respondió finalmente.

El caballero de piscis esbozó una sonrisa en la cual se veía reflejado el chasco que se había llevado y es que después de escuchar la conversación entre Shaina y Geist creía que ella aceptaría sin ningún rodeo.

-Si te decides, ya sabes donde encontrarme- dijo retirándose de la cabaña con el porte orgulloso que lo caracterizaba.

Geist cerró la puerta detrás de sí y el olor de la rosa le recordó lo que había acontecido entre ellos tiempo atrás.

 **FLASHBACK**

Geist y Shaina entrenaban arduamente en el coliseo mientras el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, ambas amazonas eran rudas y siempre se exigían todo a la hora de los entrenamientos por dicha razón los guardias y algunos caballeros del santuario se reunían en el coliseo cuando las veían pelear.

Afrodita y Mascara de muerte hacían la guardia de la mañana y al escuchar el bullicio el guardián de la casa de cáncer se dirigió al coliseo seguido del guardián de la casa de piscis.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir al coliseo?, hay tanto polvo por tantos lados, gérmenes, bichos y bacterias… ¡qué asco!- decía afrodita sacudiéndose los brazos y la ropa aterrado de pensar en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

-Deja de quejarte florecita. El día es aburrido y necesitamos diversión, observa a las sexys amazonas pelear y cállate- dijo Mascara de muerte mientras miraba con una sonrisa pícara a las guerreras.

-Eres un tonto, ninguna de ellas te haría caso- dijo afrodita ladeando los labios.

Mascara de muerte se carcajeó al escuchar a su amigo y preguntó –A caso a ti, ¿sí?

Afrodita rodó los ojos en respuesta. –No sé porque te hice caso, yo no deseo exponer mi tersa y blanca piel a los rayos del sol, así que adiós- dijo el caballero de piscis.

Mascara de muerte chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a su compañero y siguió caminando en el lado opuesto a su compañero.

-¡TUNDER CLAWN!- gritó la amazona de los abismos lanzando su poderoso ataque hacia Shaina, pero esta hábilmente saltó y el ataque llegó a dar a la espalda de Afrodita que caminaba hacia la salida del coliseo, al ir desprevenido y sin una armadura que protegiera su cuerpo el caballero de piscis voló por los aires bruscamente.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Mascara de muerte no se hicieron esperar mientras Geist corría amablemente a verificar que afrodita estuviera bien. El caballero de piscis se levantó con los brazos raspados y la playera rota.

-Pero a ti que te pasa mocosa, ¿Por qué me atacas?- preguntó un fúrico caballero de piscis limpiando de su cuerpo el polvo.

Geist frunció el ceño al escuchar que la llamó mocosa y toda la amabilidad que había en ella se esfumó. –La culpa es tuya por atravesarte. Aunque me siento decepcionada, creí que mi ataque no le haría nada a un "caballero" de la orden dorada- dijo la amazona enmarcando comillas con sus dedos índice y medio.

-¿Qué dices? Iba desprevenido, tu ataque me tomó por la espalda- dijo el caballero de piscis arreglando sus alborotados cabellos celestes.

-Además no seas niña, solo tienes pequeños raspones en los brazos-

-¿Qué? ¡Que no me pasó nada! Dile eso a mi espalda, ahhh y eso sin contar que estos raspones dejarán cicatrices en mi bello cuerpo- dijo el caballero de piscis dándose la media vuelta para que Geist pudiera visualizar lo herida y sangrante que se encontraba su espalda. –Y déjame decirte que de no haber sido por qué metí mis brazos, no solo mi espalda estaría arruinada, sino también mi bello rostro. Eres una torpe- dijo el de piscis asesinando con la mirada a Geist.

-Y tu… ¡eres un marica!- dijo ella empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás.

-Ahhh ¿sí?, Dime que se siente que un marica te agarre así- respondió el caballero del doceavo templo jalando repentinamente a la amazona por la cintura y pegándola lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para que ella pudiera sentir a la perfección su masculinidad.

La amazona de los abismos se sonrojó debajo de la máscara y se jaloneó tratando de soltarse. -Suéltame- dijo dándole una cachetada al de piscis.

Afrodita se llevó el dorso de la mano al labio y se limpió cuidadosamente el hilo de sangre que tenía en él y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más mascara de muerte se lo llevó a jalones de ahí. Geist era conocida por ser una de las amazonas más conflictivas del santuario y acababa de meterse con lo más sagrado para el caballero de piscis… su belleza.

Shaina se acercó al ver que los dos caballeros dorados se alejaban.

-¿Estás loca? Sabes que Athena podría exiliarte de nuevo si ve que has golpeado y lastimado a uno de sus caballeros dorados- preguntó incrédula Shaina.

-El es un pelado- respondió Geist ladeando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos. –Aunque… creo que si me pase, ¿verdad? Bueno, realmente no fue mi intención, pero él es un… un… ¡un marica!- dijo la pelinegra empuñando sus manos de coraje.

-Claro que te pasaste Geist, tenía motivos para enojarse. Ahora arreglarás esto, le llevarás de ese ungüento que las doncellas nos dan solo a nosotras para curar rápido las heridas y no dejar cicatrices-

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?-

-Iras quieras o no. Esto amerita un reporte y un castigo fuerte, hay suficientes testigos y si no quieres que sea yo quien lleve ese reporte al patriarca irás y le darás el ungüento-

-Está bien- dijo la amazona de los abismos rodando los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

Al caer la tarde Geist se dirigió al doceavo templo, entró caminando con sigilo cuando de espaldas vio al guardián de la casa, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, unos pantalones de lino color blanco, unas sandalias romanas cafés y el torso totalmente descubierto dejando al desnudo su perfecta anatomía.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?- preguntó el guardián del doceavo templo al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. –O tienes la costumbre de espiar a los caballeros dorados- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Geist quien por instinto y embobada al ver su cuerpo retrocedió hasta toparse con una de las columnas del templo.

-Yo… yo… tu… tienes… tu c… ¿Qué no tienes playeras para ponerte?- preguntó la amazona tropezándose con sus palabras.

-¿A caso te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó el guardián de piscis sonriendo levemente y apoyando ambas manos sobre la columna donde Geist estaba recargada.

-No digas estupideces y responde mi pregunta- respondió alejando de ella al caballero.

-Me pondría una playera si mi espalda no estuviera totalmente lastimada gracias a una amazona sumamente salvaje-

-Con que salvaje ¡he! ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es ser salvaje realmente?- preguntó fúrica la pelinegra, pero pronto toda esa furia se desvaneció al recordar las palabras de Shaina.

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos frente a ella esperando que intentara algo, pero eso simplemente no llegó.

-Olvídalo. Justo vine a buscarte por qué traje algo para ti, te ayudará a sanar tus heridas mas pronto de lo que imaginas y no dejara cicatriz alguna en tu cuerpo- dijo ella extendiendo su mano para entregarle el ungüento al caballero.

-Gracias- fue la tajante respuesta de Afrodita mientras lo tomaba y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-No podrás curarte solo la espalda, déjame ayudarte-

El caballero ladeo la cabeza y sonrió para sus adentros, junto a Geist se adentró en sus aposentos para sentarse sobre la cama, la amazona tomó una gaza con isodine y con suma delicadeza limpió la herida de la espalda de Afrodita, después puso un poco de ungüento y la cubrió. Al terminar dejó las cosas sobre el tocador y se recargó sobre él.

-Eso es todo, escucha yo podría curarte todos los días si tu quieres-

El guardián del doceavo templo se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella con el deseo marcado en sus ojos, Geist sentía sus piernas temblar cuando lo vio acercarse de esa forma.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez por que sabes lo agresiva que puedo ser- dijo ella intentando intimidarlo, a él; un caballero dorado.

Afrodita esbozó una sonrisa y dijo –No te tengo miedo. Además solo quería darte las gracias muy a mi manera- se plantó frente a ella y la tomó de la cintura para luego posar sus labios sobre el frío metal de la máscara de Geist quien quedó petrificada al sentir el contacto, por instinto cerró los ojos logrando con ello intensificar sus emociones.

El caballero de piscis la soltó y caminó hacia la salida de sus aposentos.

-Si es así como agradeces a todas los favores que te hacen, no quiero que me agradezcas nada- dijo ella mientras apretaba sus puños.

El guardián del doceavo templo sonrió ante las palabras de Geist y se retiró sin decir nada al respecto.

Geist acarició sus falsos labios y después salió corriendo a toda prisa del templo de piscis, no sabía con exactitud que la había orillado a permanecer quieta mientras Afrodita besaba su máscara, pero se había sentido tan bien que por un momento deseo que el metal que portaba sobre su rostro no hubiera existido.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dejó la rosa sobre su buró y se paseo de un lado otro dentro de su cabaña, después de darle vueltas a lo mismo azotó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-No estoy en edad de quedarme deseando cosas- dijo mientras salía de su cabaña para correr rumbo al doceavo templo del zodiaco.

Al llegar todo estaba tan silencioso que por un momento creyó que el guardián del templo todavía no estaba ahí, encendió su cosmos y pudo sentir el de él, se dirigió a su habitación abriendo la puerta repentinamente y vio a afrodita sentado en la orilla de la cama, este la miró extrañado mientras ella se acercaba a él y a horcajadas se sentó sobre sus piernas, después arrancó la máscara de su rostro y besó pasionalmente al guardián del doceavo templo quien correspondió el beso de la misma manera. Se separaron al sentir que el aire le empezaba a hacer falta y Geist abrazó con fuerzas al caballero de piscis escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello; delicadamente él se separo de ella y tomó su quijada entre sus dedos para levantar suavemente su rostro.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó el mientras observaba el rostro de Geist que asentía sonrojada.

-Eres hermosa, toda una fiera. Tal cual te imaginaba- dijo el caballero de piscis sonriendo al verse reflejado por primera vez en la mirada de una chica, y no cualquier chica… una amazona de Athena.

Geist le sonrió dulcemente y volvió a besarlo para después decirle –Te veré esta noche en la cena- Afrodita asintió y la vio partir.

* * *

Cuando la noche arribó al santuario Afrodita esperaba impacientemente por ella, hasta que la vio entrar. Estaba perfecta, el vestido en corte de sirena se ceñía a la perfección a su bien proporcionado cuerpo, las aplicaciones en pedrería plata realzaban sus hombros descubiertos y el estampado en colores pastel resaltaba su apiñonada piel. El se acercó y la tomó de la cintura mientras le robaba un beso, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos. ¿Afrodita y Geist? ¿Desde cuándo esos dos andaban? Nadie lo sabía, lo cierto es que se veían sumamente felices.

Afrodita sacó de su traje una caja color negra, dentro había un collar de oro blanco donde colgaba el nombre de Geist siendo la "i" una rosa a medio abrir.

-Es perfecto- dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir su boca.

-Como tu- dijo él.

-Y tiene una rosa, como la que me diste hoy-

-Esa es para que no te olvides de mí- dijo Afrodita mientras hacía a un lado el cabello de Geist para poder colocarle el collar, al terminar depositó un tierno beso en su cuello que erizó por completo a la amazona de los abismos.

-Yo también tengo algo para que me recuerdes- dijo ella extendiendo sus manos para darle un macetero con una flor de navidad. –Se que tus rosales se arruinaron con el invierno y esta flor es ideal para esta temporada. Así que podrás cultivarla en tu jardín. Feliz navidad Afrodita-

-Es tan hermosa como tu Geist. Feliz navidad- dijo el caballero mientras se acercaba más a ella para fundir sus labios es un tierno beso.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL FANFIKEROS? ESTAMOS A SOLO SIETE DÍAS DE LA NAVIDAD Y A SIETE DÍAS DE QUE ESTOS ONE SHOTS NAVIDEÑOS TERMINEN. ESPERO QUE HASTA ESTE MOMENTO HAYAN SIDO TODOS DE SU AGRADO.**

 **YA SABEN, SI LES GUSTÓ PONGALO EN SUS FAVORITOS Y SIGAN LAS HISTORIAS, SON LIBRES DE DEJARME UNA REVIEW QUE SEGURAMENTE ME HARÁ INMENSAMENTE FELIZ. ¡GRACIAS! A LOS FANFIKEROS QUE ME LEEN AL OTRO LADO DEL MONITOR Y TAMBIÉN A MIS FIELES ESCUDEROS QUE CAPÍTULO A CAPÍTULO ESTÁN CONMIGO Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR.**

 **POR CIERTO, LA FLOR DE NAVIDAD EN MI PAÍS ES MÁS CONOCIDA COMO NOCHEBUENA, ¿COMO LE LLAMAN EN SU PAÍS?**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y NO SE PIERDAN EL ULTIMO ONE SHOT QUE LLEVA POR NOMBRE "ORO Y PLATA"**


	4. Chapter 4

**_||AUTORA: EAGLE QUEEN||_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: °LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS ESCENARIOS AQUÍ NOMBRADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION°_**

 **EL MAR Y SU PRESENCIA.**

 _ **MARIN X AIORIA**_

El sol salía tan radiante como todos los días mientras algunos de sus rayos lograban colarse tímidamente por la ventana de aquella humilde cabaña, deseosos de saber lo que ahí adentro ocurría. La amazona del águila frunció levente el ceño al sentir la fina caricia del sol sobre su rostro y se reincorporó de la cama poniéndose la camisa de Aioria para dirigirse así a la cocina por un vaso con agua, se detuvo frente a la ventana y la abrió permitiéndose respirar el fresco aire con olor a salitre que llegaba proveniente de la mítica fortaleza de cabo sunión, dio un sorbo al agua del vaso que sostenía entre sus manos y después miró a Aioria quien dormía tan apaciblemente como un león, dio un fuerte suspiro y recordó como toda su vida había cambiado desde el momento en el que conoció a Aioria, volvió su vista hacia la ventana y a lo lejos diviso el mar, tan tranquilo como siempre, sonrió feliz al recordar como algo tan sencillo le había regalado tantas tardes llenas de felicidad y de la presencia del león.

 **FLASHBACK**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer en Atenas Grecia y con ello llegaban las puestas de sol más hermosas que podían verse desde la playa más cercana al santuario, se quitó las botas y caminó hacia la orilla del mar sosteniéndolas en una mano, el graznido de las gaviotas y el suave romper de las olas la hacían sentir como aquel lugar la llenaba de paz cuando todo parecía venirse abajo, pensaba como el destino caprichosamente le había arrebatado toda la felicidad de golpe y como parecía devolvérsela al poner al majestuoso león dorado en su camino.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como un puñado de arena rozaba suavemente su espalda.

-Aioria, eso no es justo- gruñó la adolescente de cabellos rojos mientras sacudía su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Vamos Marín, ¡sígueme!- decía el jovencito rubio tratando de adelantarse a los pasos de la pelirroja, ella entonces tomó un puño de arena e intento lanzársela al joven pero este al ver las intenciones de su compañera se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron rodando entrelazados un par de metros hasta llegar a donde las delicadas olas le acariciaron el cuerpo a Marín quien había quedado bajo el cuerpo del joven león, lo miraba con una fascinación que de no ser por la máscara que llevaba puesta hubiera sido difícil de ocultar, sintiéndose tentada lentamente levantó sus manos y acarició sus mejilla con sumo cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo, Aioria se cobijo bajo la fina caricia de aquellas delicadas manos y se sonrojó al descubrirse peligrosamente cerca de ella y cual si estuviera bajo una fuerza de atracción mayor que su razón posó su dedo índice sobre la máscara de Marín y acarició suavemente el contorno de esta como dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, movido por la curiosidad de saber lo que ocultó aquel metal por 14 años, finalmente se decidió a retirarlo dejando al descubierto un angelical rostro que parecía estar hecho de porcelana, definitivamente ella era mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Los expresivos ojos azules de Marín parecieron quitarle todas aquellas dudas que surcaban su mente y finalmente lo comprendió… de aquella amistad que se había forjado muchos años atrás nació el amor, ella era tan suya como él era de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa Marín- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Tímidamente Marín sonrió mientras el león acercaba sus labios lentamente a los suyos para atraparlos en una fina caricia que terminó por erizarle la piel, sintió como una oleada de emociones nunca antes experimentadas recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por aquel beso… su primer beso, tan tierno y puro como el amor que hace tiempo se profesaban.

Aioria se levantó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, caminaron tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar mientras hablaban de todo un poco y recogían cuantas conchitas y caracolitos se atravesaban en su camino, cuando el ocaso de ese día llegaba a su final Aioria se paró frente a ella y observó atentamente el fino rostro de la pelirroja como queriendo grabarse cada detalle de él, con sus pulgares acarició suavemente las mejillas de Marín y después unió sus labios a los de ella disfrutando de aquel exquisito néctar que recién había descubierto, se separó cuidadosamente de ella mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, diciendo -Es hora de volver al santuario, bonita- La amazona del águila asintió y después se marcharon juntos.

Sin duda alguna recordaría ese día para siempre como el mejor de su vida.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aioria abrió un ojo perezosamente y notó que la pelirroja no estaba más a su lado, se percató de que estaba parada frente a la ventana, entonces cual si fuera un león queriendo atrapar a su presa, caminó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba, se paró detrás de ella enredando sus fornidos brazos por la estrecha cintura de la amazona.

-Casi podría sentir celos de quien ahora ocupa tus pensamientos y te hace sonreír de esa manera- dijo el león hablándole al oído a la pelirroja.

Marín volvió a sonreír mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿En quién piensas?- preguntó Aioria mientras besaba sutilmente el cuello de la japonesa.

-En ti… en lo lejos que hemos llegado y en lo feliz que ahora soy- respondió ella dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían dos esmeraldas recién pulidas y que para ella no escondían secreto alguno.

Aioria sonrió al saber que era él quien provocaba esas sonrisas que tanto amaba de la japonesa. –Y llegaremos más lejos… seremos aún más felices bonita. Te lo prometo- dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios que poco a poco fue tornándose en apasionado.

Marín dejó caer el vaso que sostenía al sentir como su cuerpo era preso del calor que el caballero de leo hacia crecer en ella cada vez que la besaba así, enredó sus manos entre los rizos rubios del león y después solo se dejó llevar.

Los rojos tonos del atardecer la habían pillado durmiendo y cuando buscó a su acompañante se dio cuenta de que este ya no se encontraba ahí, se levantó con desgana y vio una nota sobre el buró.

" **PASO POR TI EN LA NOCHE, TE AMO BONITA"**

¡Dioses! Marín había olvidado por completo que la reencarnación de la diosa griega ofrecería una cena de navidad para ellos, era la primera vez que la diosa preparaba algo así y ella estaba rebosante de felicidad por que el caballero al que amaba estaría ahí… con ella.

Aioria llegó a la cabaña de Marín y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente atónito, ella se veía realmente como una diosa… ¡su diosa!. El vestido en corte de sirena resaltaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus curvas y los detalles en trasparencias con bordados color plata daban un toque de sensualidad que combinado con lo dulce de su rostro parecieron robar las palabras al león.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella dándose una vuelta para el deleite total de su amado.

-Es… es… estás perfecta- dijo él mientras besaba la mano de ella fijando sus ojos en los ojos de Marín quien sonreía complacida ante el cumplido.

Ambos caminaron hacía el templo donde sería la cena, al llegar a la entrada del templo Marín observó todo en absoluta oscuridad y el gesto de desconcierto en su rostro lo dijo todo.

-Aioria… creo que nos hemos equivocado- dijo ella volteando a ver el león quien le sonreía con travesura.

-¿Qué tramas Aioria?- preguntó ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Aioria aplaudió dos veces y como por arte de magia las luces iluminaron el templo mientras los caballeros que se encontraban ahí reunidos gritaban al unísono ¡SORPRESA!, pero el asombro de Marín fue más cuando frente a ella cuando se percató de que Aioros, Saga, Shaka, Milo, Camus, y Dhoko sostenían letreros que formaban la frase ¿ACEPTAS SER LA SEÑORA DE LEO? , frente a ella Aioria hincaba una rodilla en el piso para abrir una cajita de terciopelo negro con un hermoso anillo de oro con la forma que tiene la tiara de leo y en el centro brillando con todo su esplendor una esmeralda.

Marín se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de grata sorpresa, mientras asentía con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse… lágrimas de felicidad. Aioria sonrió y tomó su mano izquierda para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular, se puso de pie y después besó tiernamente a su amazona.

Habían esperado tanto tiempo que al final todo parecía encajar a la perfección; sus hermanos vivos, sus amigos a su lado, la vida que ambos soñaban juntos a punto de convertirse en una realidad, la esperanza de una vida sin guerras… todo era un verdadero regalo de los dioses.

-Este es el mejor regalo de navidad que has podido darme- dijo la amazona mientras lo abrazaba, lo soltó lentamente y después puso una pequeña bolsa azul entre las manos del león.

Aioria le sonrió con complicidad a la amazona y emocionado destapó su regalo descubriendo con asombro un portarretratos, pero no era uno común y corriente, el marco estaba cubierto por arena de la playa, traía caracolitos, conchitas y algunas perlas blancas de diferentes tamaños pegados por todo el borde.

-¿Estas no serán…?- dijo el caballero de leo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras la amazona sonreía asintiendo a lo que el león estaba pensando.

-Sí son Aioria, las guardé por mucho tiempo y creo que no pude elegir mejor fecha para darte algo así-

-Te quedó hermoso Marín y ni hablar del significado tan especial que tiene para ambos. Este será el primer portarretratos en el templo de la futura señora Cor Leonis- dijo el caballero mientras miraba embelesado los azules ojos de la amazona. –Feliz navidad. Bonita- dijo frotando amorosamente su nariz con la de ella.

-Feliz navidad mi leoncito- dijo ella mientras unía sus labios a los de su amado, si lo que en ese momento ocurría era un sueño, era uno del que ese par seguramente nunca querría despertar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **BIEN MIS FANFIKEROS ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LOS ONESHOTS QUE EMPEZARON COMO UNA IDEA PARA ROMANCEAR EN PLENO DICIEMBRE, LAMENTABLEMENTE Y POR COSAS QUE ESTUVIERON FUERA DE MI ALCANCE NO PUDE TERMINARLOS EN EL TIEMPO QUE YO HUBIERA QUERIDO, PERO AQUÌ ESTÀN. ESTA ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA DEL FANDOM Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE PEQUEÑO TRABAJO, Y NADA, MILES DE GRACIAS A MIS FIELES MOSQUETEROS QUE ESPERARON PACIENTEMENTE, TAMBIÈN A LOS LECTORCITOS FANTASMAS Y A TODOS LOS TIMIDOS QUE ME LEEN Y AÙN NO SE ATREVEN A DEJAR UN REVIEW.**

 _ **-SI HAY ALGÙN FAN POR AQUÌ DE "LAZOS DE AMOR" SEAN PACIENTES QUE YA CASI LLEGA EL CAPITULO 8-**_

 **SALUDOS Y…**

 ***QUE EL COSMOS LOS ACOMPAÑE SIEMPRE***


End file.
